El gran concurso
by PPBKAI
Summary: La BBA está organizando un concurso de talentos para recaudar fondos. Todos los beyluchadores estas obligados a participar pero, los rusos no tienen ningún talento ¿o si?. YAOI, Lemmon.


**EL GRAN CONCURSO**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

SUMMARY: La BBA está organizando un concurso de talentos para recaudar fondos. Todos los beyluchadores estas obligados a participar pero, los rusos no tienen ningún talento ¿o si?. YAOI, Lemmon.

* * *

SR. DICKENSON POV…T.V SHOW.

El beyblade ha sido un deporte considerado durante años como un representante de la amistad, trabajo en equipo y espíritu de lucha. Los beyluchadores tienen fuertes valores morales y mantienen una vida sana lejos de los vicios.

Así que por eso, ahora la BBA está preocupada en que el beyblade no quede solo en los platos, si no en la satisfacción de hacer bien a los demás. Ya que los beylucadores famosos son muy seguidos por la juventud hemos decidido hacer un formato de "beyluchadores altruistas". En este caso no se disputaran batallas de beyblade, si no que los luchadores famosos mostraran que tienen muchos otros talentos. Lo recaudado se destinará a los niños pobres del mundo y a enfermos terminales de SIDA.

El equipo que logre juntar mas donativos se hará acreedor a la "estatuilla de la hermandad".

* * *

CASA KINOMIYA

--¿Queeeeee?- dice Takao casi yéndose de espaldas- ¿Escucharon eso?

--No puedo creer que algo así lo esté proponiendo el mismo señor Dickenson- Kenny sentado en el piso del dojo- esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Dentro de 6 meses empezará el nuevo torneo mundial y necesitamos de todo el tiempo posible para perfeccionar nuestras técnicas y nuestros blades

--Pero jefe- de nuevo Takao- ¿No sería hermoso poder ayudar a los niños pobres?- se imagina a si mismo cobijando a pequeños desprotegidos- yo si estoy de acuerdo.

--Opino igual que el jefe- dice Daichi- yo prefiero perfeccionarme como beyluchador. ¿o no Hilary?

--Completamente. Aun tienen muchos errores que corregir-tocan la puerta- iré a abrir—del otro lado hay un joven cartero

--¿Dojo Kinomiya?

--Si, es aquí

--Traigo una carta para el BBA revolution- entrega el sobre- buen día

--Gracias

--¿Qué es Hilary?- Daichí brinca como mono a su alrededor

--Una carta, de la BBA…veamos- abre el sobre- dice:

_BBA Revolution_

_Presente:_

_Debido a la gran falta de ayuda a los niños pobres y a los enfermos de SIDA en el mundo, la BBA organizará un concurso de talentos en el cual los equipos podrán participar mostrando sus habilidades haciendo cualquier actividad que no sea beybatallar. El objetivo es juntar recursos económicos._

_Esta es una invitación de carácter obligatoria, mientras mas equipos participen, mas recursos se lograrán recaudar. Nosotros comprendemos que un torneo esta en puerta así que para su mayor motivación, el equipo ganador se llevará una bolsa de 1 millón de dólares por su esfuerzo. Esto último claro, tiene un carácter de __**confidencial. **_

_Tienen 1 mes para prepararse._

_Atentamente: BBA_

--Bien- dice el jefe- creo que no nos están dejando muchas opciones

--Pues tendremos que pensar en algo bueno- dice Daichi en un tono mas serio que de costumbre- con ese dinero mi mamá podría hacer muchas cosas, está sola desde que me vine con ustedes y sin papá las cosas ya no son iguales.

--Es cierto- interviene Takao aterradoramente sereno y serio- yo salvaría el dojo de la quiebra

--Y yo podría ahorrar para ir a una buena universidad- Kenny sueña en su mente

--Creo que todos tenemos sueños importantes en nuestra vida y con ese dinero se harían realidad- Hilary se sienta pesadamente en el piso- ¡debemos esforzarnos para ganar!

--¡Siii! Contestan todos a coro.

* * *

ALDEA WHITE TIGER

--¿Leyeron chicos?- habla Lee- con eso salvaríamos al pueblo de la terrible sequía

--volveríamos a vender nuestras verduras como antes- Mao se emociona

--¡Entonces pongamos todo nuestro empeño en esto, nuestra aldea nos necesita!- Rei motiva a su equipo.

* * *

N.Y CUARTEL PPB ALL STARZ

--¡Debemos ganar! Con ese dinero seguiremos investigando mas sobre el beyblade y al fin sacaremos el nuevo prototipo que cobra fuerza del flujo sanguíneo del luchador. Con ello podríamos limpiar la sangre de la misma gente enferma de SIDA- Judy motiva al equipo.

--¡¿Eso es posible Judy?!- Emily se emociona

--Es como un sueño pero, tal vez…

--Tus sueños son mis sueños mamá. ¡Los PPB All Starz ganaran ese concurso!

* * *

CASA HIWATARI

--¿Qué es esto?- Yura habla molesto

--¿A qué se refieren con "obligatorio"?- Bryan casi vomita

--"Obligatorio" significa "que lo debes hacer a la fuerza"- Kai se burla

--¡Eso ya lo se idiota! Me refiero a ¿Cómo rayos nos vamos a librar de esto?

--Hmj, yo lo arreglo- descuelga la bocina y marca a la BBA.- ¿Sr. Dickenson? Seré franco, no nos interesa este concurso….......- si ese es el problema lo solucionamos fácil: dígame cuanto hay que donar y el dinero estará mágicamente en la cuenta…...........¡no me venga con esos cuentos! No tengo su tiempo, acepte o lo pierde todo….......¡no pueden quitarme mi licencia de beyluchador!......aja….....aja- los chicos observan atentos- está bien, pero no estoy de acuerdo- cuelga muy molesto.

--Mmm por lo visto el dinero no compra las buenas intenciones- Yuriy habla en el tono mas sarcástico de su repertorio- ¿y se puede saber qué te dijo?

--Que si no participamos nos quitan las licencias, sin ellas no podremos volvernos a parar en un torneo.

--Seamos sinceros Kai- Bryan sonríe de medio lado- tu eres el que mas odia beybatallar, ¿qué mas te da que te quiten tu licencia?

--Que sin ella no hay torneos. Sin torneos no son necesarios los Blitzkreig boys. Sin equipo Bio-Volt pierde muchísimo dinero. Sin dinero y sin torneos ustedes van a dar a la calle y yo seré menos millonario. Así que decidan: o aceptamos esta estupidez o nos jodemos.

Los otros 3 rusos, Bryan, Yuriy y Sergei se quedan callados, nunca habían considerado que si no son necesarios para la empresa los sacarán sin ningún remordimiento, eso si es motivación. Así que en contra de su voluntad participarán.

* * *

CASA KINOMYA

Todo el equipo, incluida Hilary están listos para ponerse de acuerdo con lo que participarán. Como uno de los sueños es salvar el dojo pues que mejor que hacerle publicidad. El abuelo les pondrá una buena rutina que incluirá katas y manejo de armas para impresionar al público. Esta vez confían ciegamente en el.

--Me pregunto qué estarán preparando los otros equipos- Daichí es impaciente.

--No lo se- Takao sigue calentando- creo que todos tienen muchos dones pero...-enrola los ojos al cielo y empieza a reír- ¿Qué irán a presentar los BlitzKrieg Boys?

--¡Cierto!- todos a coro y comienzan a reír.

--Oye Takao- Kenny sigue intentando hacer una lagartija- tu que un tiempo anduviste con Yuriy ¿Le conoces alguna gracia?

--Etto- mas rojo que un tomate- pues el...el...- sigue pensando- no, no recuerdo que tenga algún talento en especial.

Sin querer recuerda una vez que se quiso poner romántico y comenzaron a bailar. El pobre Yu no tenía ritmo, lo pisó mil veces y le aplicó una llave china al intentar darle una vuelta. Seguro tenía un talento oculto pero el nunca se lo conoció.

* * *

ALDEA WHITE TIGRER

Ellos sabían que tenían un punto muy grande a su favor: eran gatos naturales así que la agilidad y elasticidad eran su mejor carta. Sin duda una rutina de gimnasia los pondría en la cima del tablero. Mao al ser la chica del equipo tenía mas idea de cómo montar una rutina agradable a la vista.

--Sin duda ganaremos- La gata rosa es muy optimista.

--Ya lo creo. – Lee se cruza de brazos-No creo que ningún equipo tenga mas talento que nosotros. A menos claro que Rei sepa algo acerca de Kai- se dirige al aludido que está sonrojado- viviste un año con el ¿tenemos que preocuparnos por ellos?

Rei hace memoria. Sin duda el tórrido romance que vivió con Kai dejó huella en su vida pero, no recuerda que Kai le hubiera mostrado alguna gracia. Un día le quiso enseñar a cocinar y terminó casi causando una desgracia en el edificio, incluso llegaron los bomberos y salió en la televisión.

--No chicos, no hay de qué preocuparse. El equipo ruso no nos vencerá.

* * *

CUARTEL PPB ALL STARZ

Ellos son americanos hasta los huesos. El espectáculo lo traen en la sangre, así que sin ningún problema se decidieron por un concierto de rock donde Rick y Michael serian los principales y todos los demás tocarían algún instrumento.

--Jaja- ríe Rick- la música traspasa fronteras. Tenemos asegurado ese premio.

--Yo que tu no sería tan confiado- Emily trae su inseparable lap top- tal vez los otros equipos nos den la batalla. Max, ellos han sido tus compañeros por mucho tiempo ¿tenemos que preocuparnos?

--Tal vez deberíamos tener en la mira a los White Tigres, ellos son graciosos por naturaleza. Sin duda lo que hagan será bueno

--Y...¿los rusos?- Michael se inclina hasta quedar a la altura de Max, este se sonroja con la cercanía.

--No lo creo. Kai siempre fue tan alejado que conozco muy poco sobre el aunque...tal vez como millonario su abuelo le pagó clases de algo de pequeño.

--Si, me imagino- Rick sigue en su rincón- clases de ballet JAJAJAJAJAJA

--Es cierto- Eddy no puede evitar carcajear mientras habla- de Rusia solo se conoce el vodka y el ballet. Se verán hermosos con tutú.

* * *

Los días empiezan a correr y el único equipo que no ha hecho nada es el ruso. Hasta ese momento han notado que son tan apáticos a todo que si no es beybatallar no saben hacer absolutamente nada:

--Hjn- Kai cruzado de brazos en la pared- algo deben saber hacer. Una vez hace tiempo vi a Bryan con una flauta ¿aprendiste a tocar algo?

--No, terminé masturbándome con ella.

--Esta bien, olvidemos la flauta. Yuriy, tu hacías algo de ejercicio con barra.

--Si, pero era para tener mas elasticidad y hacer una posición del Kamasutra que no me salía. Una vez que lo logré dejé de practicar. ¿Recuerdas esa postura con la que gimes como puta Kai? Pues es esa.

--Sergei ¿Algo para compartir con la clase?

--Sabes que solo soy bueno golpeando a la gente. Tu como niño rico debes de saber hacer algo. Siempre les pagan clases de piano, solfeo, equitación y estupideces de esas.

--Solo he beybatallado. No recuerdo nada mas que a mi practicando los movimientos básicos. De ahí en fuera jamás he practicado nada.

--Oigan chicos- Bryan interviene- somos rusos y al público le gustan nuestros bailes tradicionales. Podemos contratar a un maestro que nos ponga un baile típico y salimos del lío.

--Es la primera vez que sale algo sensato de tu boca- a Yu no le parece mala idea

Por votación deciden intentarlo. Kai contrata al mejor profesor de danza de Rusia para que les ponga una buena rutina.

* * *

--¡Carajo! Parece que tienen ladrillos en los pies. ¿Es tan difícil intentar 1...2...3...1,2,3?

--Es que no me queda claro si en el 1..2.. ya estamos formados.

--Si serás idiota Yura. En el 3 es cuando quedamos formados

--No, en el 3 empezamos ya con el siguiente paso.

--¿A que estamos contando?

Definitivamente el baile no era para ellos. Llevaban 2 días ensayando y todavía no podían hacer una línea. El profesor estaba tan desesperado que renunció.

* * *

--¿Ahora qué hacemos?

--¡Natación!

Podían nadar pero estaba siendo muy cansado por que siempre antes de entrar a la alberca terminaban haciendo cosas pervertidas en los vestidores.

--Me duelen las piernas.

--Tu tienes la culpa Kai. Si no te pusieras ese traje de baño tan ajustado no me darían ganas de cojerte

--Bryan, tu siempre quieres cojerte a Kai

--Es que está muy a pretadito.

* * *

Como la natación los dejaba taaan agotados pues no podían hacer nada así que intentaron cantar. Tal vez algo sencillo de T.A.T.U les ayudaría

Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma  
Mne nuzha ona, mne nuzha ona  
Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma  
Mne nuzha ona, mne nuzha ona

YA SO-SHLA S U-MA

Menya polnostyu net  
Absolyutno vser'ez  
Situastsiya help  
Situastsiya SOS

--NO, NO, NO- el profesor de canto se quería dar un balazo- ¿Acaso no oyen la pista? Cada quien va por su lado y desentonados. Ustedes dijeron que ya habían escuchado antes la canción de All the things she said.

--Es que es difícil.

* * *

Por fin faltaba menos de 1 semana. Ya todos los equipos solo estaban afinando detalles de sus rutinas. Habían puesto tanto empeño que parecían profesionales. Los únicos que todavía no tenían nada eran los rusos que ya habían intentado montar a caballo, contar chistes (solo salían cosas sarcásticas e hirientes) , hacer magia y en todo eran demasiado malos. Esto ya les estaba pegando en su engrandecido ego lo quisieran o no.

--Chicos- Kai ya está fastidiado- vengan conmigo- los lleva al laboratorio y les toma unas muestras de sangre

--¡oye!- Yura se queja- casi diario nos sacan sangre para estudiarla

--Seamos sinceros- de nuevo Kai- solo hay una cosa que sabemos hacer.

* * *

Por fin llega el día del concurso. Las televisoras a nivel mundial están encadenadas. Los chicos tienen un alto nivel de convocatoria y no hay nadie en el mundo que no esté al pendiente de lo que pasará.

Se contrató al único que podría conducir un evento de esta naturaleza.

--¡Hola! Les habla su amigo D.J Jazz Man y el día de hoy hemos reunido a todos los beyluchadores famosos del mundo que nos mostrarán sus talentos ocultos para recaudar fondos para los niños pobres y enfermos terminales de SIDA. Así que preparen sus chequeras por que recuerden, estos chicos solo lo hacen por ayudar, no se llevan ninguna clase de recompensa.

Los beyluchadores tras bambalinas hacen una mueca de desaprobación. Todos están ahí por la promesa del millón de dólares.

Por fin después de poner escenas que conmuevan al público se presentan a todos los equipos que tuvieron que preparar un vídeo donde dicen que aman ayudar y que esperan que todos donen para la buena causa.

Una vez concluidas las presentaciones presentan al primer equipo que es el BBA Revolution. Los chicos están muy nerviosos y salen al escenario. Comienzan su rutina mostrando gran profesionalismo. Lo hacen muy bien. Los demás equipos los ven por los monitores instalados en sus camerinos. Se quedan muy sorprendidos sobre todo con Kenny quien ahora tiene una excelente condición física y es un experto con los chacos.

La rutina es muy buena, la verdad es que el abuelo se esmeró mucho con ellos y los chicos claro, se dedicaron en cuerpo y alma. Al final el público les aplaude y durante su presentación han reunido bastante dinero, una suma difícil de superar.

El siguiente equipo son los White Tigres. Los BBA Revolution les han dejado un paquete muy grande así que deberán esforzarse mucho mas. Comienza a sonar la música de fondo que tiene los sonidos tradicionales de China, junto con ello empiezan su rutina de gimnasia que no es mas que comparable con las de las olimpiadas ¡qué destreza! Hacen cosas temerarias que dejan sin aliento al público. Mao hace una complicada rutina con listón en la viga de equilibrio, Rei hace barrar paralelas, Lee está en los aros y Gary a pesar de su gran tamaño se ve grácil en el piso.

Al final el público los ama además de que Rei se ve adorable con el ajustado mallón de gimnasia.

Luego toca el turno a los americanos. El foro se oscurece y de entre una gran nube de humo aparece una plataforma con todos los miembros del equipo. Los acordes de rock pesado llenan el recinto junto con grandes juegos de luces. Rick es la voz principal ¿quién lo diría? Tiene una excelente voz muy potente y Michael en un tono mas agudo le hace magníficos coros. Max era la cosa mas hermosa del mundo con su rostro angelical y vestido de cuero con estoperoles. Daban ganas de besarlo.

Cuando terminaron de cantar el público se puso de pie para aplaudir, habían dejado a todos con la boca abierta, sin duda nadie para los espectáculos como los americanos.

* * *

CAMERINO RUSO

Tienen una risa confiada, han encontrado su único y verdadero talento, no cualquiera lo tiene. Los llaman al escenario y caminan seguros por los pasillos. Los demás equipos están en sus camerinos muy atentos a lo que sucederá. No tienen idea de qué talento mostrarán pero sin duda es algo bueno por la confianza que muestran.

0^0*0^0*0^0*0^0*0^0*0^0*0^0*0^0*0^0*0

CAMERINO BBA REVOLUTION

--Ahhhh!- Daichi brinca en su asiento- ya no puedo esperar mas, quiero saber que van a hacer

CAMERINO WHITE TIGER

--Solo mírenlos- Lee se cruza de brazos- son tan confiados. Realmente patético, no nos vencerán

CAMERINO PPB ALLSTARZ

--Ahora- Rick se pone en actitud de presentador- veremos una versión modificada de "El lago de los cisnes" y este se llama "El charco de los patos" jaajajajajaja.

0^0*0^0*0^0*0^0*0^0*0^0*0^0*0^0*0^0*0

Los rusos llegan al escenario donde ya les tienen preparada una mesa amplia como la pidieron. Hay bastante luz pero sin juegos, solo alumbran muy bien la mesa.

Mientras caminan los fans les gritan, parece que harán una obra de teatro por que no hay nada mas. Siempre tan misteriosos y rudos, simplemente unas delicias andantes. Desde el momento que salieron empezaron los donativos, a mucha gente no les importaba si tenían algún talento, solo querían verlos.

Al llegar a la mesa y sin decir nada ni siquiera saludar al público Yuriy se comenzó a besar con Sergei y Kai con Bryan. Toda la gente se quedó pasmada, se escucharon algunos suspiros de sorpresa. Luego de 1 minuto Kai y Yuriy se recostaron en la mesa mientras que sus respectivas parejas les desabrochaban los pantalones y se los bajaban hasta los tobillos repitiendo ellos la misma operación. Como desde un día antes ya sabían exactamente lo que iban a hacer pues sus miembros estaban reaccionando demasiado rápido. Bryan sacó de sus pantalones un tubo con lubricante y con una gran cantidad en sus dedos humedeció la entrada de Kai, luego le dio el tubo a Sergei para que hiciera lo mismo.

Mientras tanto en la sala de producción ya estaban dispuestos a cortar la transmisión, no podían pasar esa clase de escenas pornográficas a nivel mundial pero justo cuando estaban por hacerlo entró corriendo el Sr. Dickenson.

--¡No lo corten! Jamás habíamos esperado esta cantidad de donativos.

En los camerinos todos tragaban saliva, jamás se esperaron que los rusos se pusieran a tener sexo delante de toda la gente. Los que habían tenido algo que ver con los rusos eran los que estaban aún mas rojos.

A la mente les vinieron todas esas noches apasionadas en las que un ruso les hizo tocar el cielo con su extraordinaria forma de hacer el amor. No sabían cocinar, ni bailar ni cantar, pero sin duda en lo que eran los mejores era en la cama.

Los rusos ya estaban listos para la verdadera acción, era muy excitante saberse observados por todos los países del mundo. Antes de proseguir Bryan se giró a la cámara mas cercana y dijo en tono sensual:

--Si quieren que continuemos donen mas dinero.

Inmediatamente las líneas se saturaron con donantes que daban desde 1 dólar hasta cantidades bastante fuertes. Los rusos esperaron unos 3 minutos a que la gente siguiera dando de sus bolsillos para tan patética causa. Transcurrido el tiempo regresaron a su labor.

Los semes Bryan y Sergei colocaron las puntan de sus miembros en las ansiosas entradas de sus ukes que ya estaban mas que preparadas para lo que vendría.

A pesar de que se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo teniendo sexo nunca perdían el gusto por hacerlo. Los sacrificados ukes apretaron sus ojos al sentir como entraban en ellos sin detenerse, para qué hacerlo con cuidado si ya estaban acostumbrados a ello.

Cuando llegaron hasta el fondo comenzaron a embestir con tremenda fuerza y a masturbar el miembro de su uke que ya estaba bastante levantado. El mas lastimado era Yuriy puesto que su seme Sergei era demasiado grande y rudo incluso para el.

Gemían de manera aguada y erótica para que toda la gente se acalorara mas. Varias personas del público se levantaron y se salieron por que dijeron que ellos no estaban ahí para ver actos impúdicos de adolescentes, sin embargo la mayoría cubiertos por la privacía de la oscuridad, miraban extasiados la escena.

Los rusos tenían mucha aceptación entre el público por su físico y ahora se estaban mostrando en un faceta en la que casi todo el mundo había fantaseado con verlos.

Kai y Yuriy se veían hermosos acostados sobre la mesa, con sus pieles brillantes por la luz de las lámparas, sus piernas abiertas aunque no se veía mucho mas puesto que sus semes les tapaban la parte mas importante y los estaban penetrando tan profundo que no dejaban un espacio libre para que la cámara los tomara.

Los de edición y cámara ya estaban bastante excitados por tener que controlar la transmisión de esas escenas tan escandalosas pero que por ordenes no las podían cortar, y ni querían, otra oportunidad como esa jamás se les presentaría.

Los murmullos entre las filas de los asistentes no se detenían, la mayoría eran de asombro aunque muchos eran de desaprobación pero no se movían de ahí.

Por fin estaban llegando a un clímax así que poniéndose de acuerdo primero la pareja de Yuriy y Sergei con un guiño de ojo terminaron derramándose deliciosamente, el semen del pelirrojo se impactó directo en la cara de Sergei quien solo se relamió los labios alcanzando a probar algunas gotas que quedaron cerca de sus labios.

La otra pareja de rusos solo esperaron un par de minutos para que todos observaran bien a sus compañeros y luego ellos hicieron lo que les tocaba. Kai era excelente para dar espectáculo a la hora del sexo, fuera el papel que le tocara, como en este momento era uke , se aferró a la espalda de Bryan y le encajó las uñas mientras que apretó sus ojos dejando salir algunas lágrimas, finalmente arquearon sus espaldas y dejaron salir su elixir acompañado de un fuerte grito de placer.

Luego se abrazaron agitados. Todas las personas que vieron eso estaban demasiado excitados. Los hombres de mas de medio mundo ya habían tenido que recurrir a tocarse ellos mismos para liberarse mientras que las mujeres ya estaban tan húmedas que casi se escurría entre las piernas.

Luego de unos minutos Kai se enderezó un poco dijo a la cámara:

--Si quieren que hagamos cambio de parejas donen mas dinero.

Mejor no hubiera dicho eso, si antes ya se habían colapsado las líneas con donativos ahora la cosa estaba peor, tuvieron que reiniciar el sistema por que en 40 segundos se bloqueó.

El equipo ruso solo sonreía maliciosamente como era su costumbre y coqueteaban discretamente a las cámaras para que mas se animaran. Los ojos de Yuriy alumbraban los hogares del mundo y con un par de pestañeos convencía a los que faltaban para que donaran aunque sea 20 dólares que en ese momento ya era poco en comparación con las sumas que se estaban recibiendo.

Donde las cosas no estaban tan amenas eran en los camerinos donde ya todos los equipos habían salido a los pasillos para quejarse, eso no era justo, si se trataba de dar ese tipo de show lo hubieran dicho desde el principio. Se habían unido para buscar el Sr. Dickenson para que les diera una amplísima explicación de por qué se estaba permitiendo un tipo de competencia tan desleal.

Lo buscaron en los pasillos, en el baño, en las terrazas, en la cafetería pero no estaba en ningún lado, no era tan tonto, se había ido a esconder al lugar mas recóndito de la sala de producción por que sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero, después de todo, negocios son negocios y si a los beyluchadores ganadores se les estaba ofreciendo 1 millón de dólares la BBA también se iba a quedar con una buena parte de lo recaudado. Esta bien ayudar pero ¿Por qué no quedarse con una buena rebanada del codiciado pastel?

* * *

Cuando el equipo ruso consideró que ya se había donado lo suficiente cambiaron de parejas. Este vez Bryan fue el uke de Sergei, y Yuriy el de Kai. Repitieron las mismas acciones que la vez anterior solo que esta vez satisfacían las fantasías de la mayoría de los espectadores: para los que gustan del sexo fuerte pues tenían a Bryan con Sergei, ambos llenos de voluptuosos músculos y grandes cuerpos; mientras que los que preferían algo mas dulce y delicado tenían a los delgados cuerpos de Kai y Yuriy, aperlados y angelicales con los ojos mas bellos del universo y claro, como Kai había sido uke antes pues se escurría un hilo de semen entre sus piernas

Esta vez como ya estaban demasiado excitados no hicieron un alto para terminar, siguieron de largo hasta el fin. Claro, sin olvidar el show, gimieron y apretaron sus piernas. Luego se quedaron descansando por espacio de un minuto, luego, con el mayor cuidado del mundo se jalaron sus ropas, no se mostrarían erectos ante todo el mundo.

Luego se levantaron de la mesa y se alinearon mirando directo a las cámaras, Segei dio un paso al frente y con voz fuerte y clara dijo:

--Usen condón. – se dieron media vuelta y se metieron caminando directo a los camerinos.

En los pasillos ya estaban algunos de los miembros de los otros equipos que los miraban con reproche, tenían ganas de gritarles algo pero, ¿Qué podían decirles? Los rusos solo siguieron su camino sin importarles nada. Entraron a sus camerinos, agarraron sus maletas y salieron por la puerta trasera hacia la limosina de Kai para irse antes de que empezara la conmoción.

Afuera en el foro seguía el impacto y que decir de los hogares armoniosos del mundo que habían preparado botanas para ver el programa y así pasar tranquilos la tarde del fin de semana. En seguida para desagraviar la situación volvieron a poner conmovedoras imágenes de niños pobres y enfermos de SIDA.

Luego de unos momentos salió DJ Jazz Man acompañado de una linda edecán para decir la cifra final que se había recaudado. Hicieron pública una enorme cantidad pero no fue la real. Pusieron música de fondo y dieron por terminada la transmisión.

Una semana después llegó una carta a los cuarteles de cada uno de los equipos agradeciéndoles su participación y como "premio sorpresa" también se les envió un cheque por $250,000 para que se callaran la boca y todo quedara ahí. Claro que también se hizo la transferencia del millón de dólares a la cuenta de Kai.

Una semana después Bio-Volt anunció que se sintió tan conmovido por la causa de los enfermos terminales de SIDA que donaría medicinas a varios países para así ayudarlos con su sufrimiento.

* * *

--Vaya- dice Yuriy- hasta que Bio-Volt va a hacer una caridad

--Si serás idiota- aclara Kai a todo el equipo- todos saben que Bio-Volt es de mi familia así que no será raro que después de mi aparición en la gala de caridad para juntar fondos ahora nosotros cooperemos con nuestro granito de arena. Con esto lo que logramos es que países donde no se nos había permitido la entrada a nuestras medicinas nos abran las puertas de par en par, además de que esta medicina para el SIDA todavía no ha sido muy probada en humanos así que necesitamos conejillos de indias de varias nacionalidades para ver si funciona. Y por cierto, el millón de dólares será usado para la transportación de las medicinas así que ni en eso vamos a gastar.

--¡Que bastardos!- asegura Bryan- yo creí que cuando menos iríamos de vacaciones a algún lado.

--No estaría mal, podemos ir a la playa a continuar practicando nuestras cualidades jajaja.

* * *

FLASH BACK

--Chicos- Kai ya está fastidiado- vengan conmigo- los lleva al laboratorio y les toma unas muestras de sangre

--¡oye!- Yura se queja- casi diario nos sacan sangre para estudiarla

--Seamos sinceros- de nuevo Kai- solo hay una cosa que sabemos hacer.

--¿Y eso que es?- Bryan se soba el brazo del cual le han sacado sangre.

--Esto- se refiere a las muestras- es para hacer un estudio para ver si ninguno esta enfermo de SIDA....cojeremos sin condón delante de todos.

--¿ESTAS LOCO?- todos a coro

--Algo pero, sinceramente, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe hacer algo que no sea tener sexo?

--...-nadie responde

--¿Lo ven?

--Pero no lo permitirán- Sergei mira todo atónito

--Claro que lo harán, a esos malditos solo les importa el dinero

--¿Y el Sr. Dickenson?

--Ese vejete es tan corrupto como Valkov si no es que peor, siempre con su carita de abuelito comprensivo, si hace un montón de negocios sucios con la BBA, créanme, nadie nos impedirá que presentemos nuestro único y gran don delante de todo el mundo

--JAJAJAJAJA- todos ríen maliciosos.

**_FIN_**

Esta es una idea fumada que me surgio a partir de que en primavera a los niños de una primaria cercana les pusieron a hacer un concurso de talentos, pobrecitos, todo lo hicieron mal, entonces me acorde de los rusos y, aunque quise ponerles otro don, NO SE LOS ENCONTRE....si alquien se los conoce les agradeceré que me lo hagan saber.

Nos vemos y no olviden leer el capitulo 14 de El ocaso de una estrella...bechos


End file.
